Such change-over switches may in particular be used in motor vehicles, for example as a make/break double-throw or double switch. The designs known from the prior art are, however, comparatively expensive.
It is the object of the invention to create a change-over switch which is distinguished by particularly low manufacturing expense, redundancy and reliability, and the possibility to simultaneously switch two independent switching circuits such that at least one pair of contacts closes and one pair of contacts simultaneously opens.